yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuya Sakaki (manga)
| romaji_name = Sakaki Yūya | en_name = Yuya Sakaki | nicknames = Phantom | gender = Male | age = | occupation = | school = | manga_deck = Entermate/Odd-Eyes | manga_debut = | appears_in_manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | relatives = Yusho Sakaki (father)}} Yuya Sakaki, also known as Phantom, is the primary protagonist in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V'' manga. He is a mysterious Entertainment Duelist whose goal is to find the "Genesis Omega Dragon" card - a card that, according to him, will decide the future of this world. Yuya shares his body with Yuto, Yugo and Yuri due to currently unknown circumstances. However, Yuya can take over their body as he sees fit. He is currently being hunted by the Leo Corporation and is wanted for hacking the Solid Vision with Mass system in order to look for "Genesis Omega Dragon". Reiji Akaba calls him the "Factor of Destiny". Design Appearance Yuya is a young teenage boy with crimson eyes, and dual-colored green and crimson hair of average length sticking out in downwards pointing spikes all around his head in a similar manner to Jaden Yuki, with the exception of one short-upwards pointing spike of green hair. He wears his good-luck charm pendant on a simple string around his neck, and a buckled choker, and a pair of golden goggles with orange lenses on his forehead, with a blue star obscuring the right lens. Yuya wears a simple red t-shirt with a thick, silver-buckled brown belt over it, green pants with what appear to be "Deck pockets" on each leg, and magenta shoes, as well as crimson wristbands. Unlike his anime counterpart who wears a jacket over his shoulders like a cape in a similar manner to Yami Yugi, his is an actual gold and red lined white cape that is much longer and has a hood on it, but of a similar design and he also wears it in a similar manner. If any of his counterpart takes over him, they will be seen with Yuya's cape. Personality Yuya is a very cheerful and friendly person. He believes that Duels are fun and enjoys entertaining his opponents but he can be reckless at times. He also uses the Solid Vision with mass skilfully, using it for several purposes such as grabbing Action Cards during a Duel or escaping from his pursuers. Unlike his anime counterpart, Yuya can be pretty sarcastic. He's usually friendly, even to his opponents, but can be angered if someone hurts his friends, deceives him, or uses Dueling for hurting others. Biography Canon Yuya is a mysterious Entertainment Duelist nicknamed "Phantom" that the Leo Corporation is after due to him hacking the Solid Vision System. Yuya first appeared when he took control over his body from Yuto, Summoning "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon" to entertain a crying child who had wanted to see a dragon monster made from Solid Vision against Yuto's protests, claiming that they would manage it somehow. This accidentally allowed Leo Corporation to detect them, with Reiji Akaba sending a special squad to pursuit them, believing that the identity of "Phantom", Yuya Sakaki, was the "factor of destiny". Yuto chided Yuya for his selfish act as they tried to escape from the Leo Corporation squads. When Yuto was pushed around the corner by Shingo's skills, Yuya decided to take over Yuto's body and Duel Shingo in his place, leaving everyone speechless at the transformation. Yuya continues the Duel with Yuto's remaining 200 LP. He quickly sets the Pendulum Scale with "Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon" and "Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon", Pendulum Summoning "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon". Seeing that the last Action Card is high up in the air, Yuya sends out a pigeon made of Solid Vision, named Poppo, to retrieve it. He uses the Action Cards "Haunted Legend Pair Card 1" and "Haunted Legend Pair Card 2" to power up "Phantom Dragon's" ATK to 2900, and destroys Shingo's "Underworld Emperor Erebus". Using the effect of Phantom Dragon to inflict damage equal to the ATK of the cards in his Pendulum Zones, Yuya wins the Duel. As the Leo Corporation agents surround him, Yuya suddenly disappears, reappearing on a nearby building. He escapes on a paper airplane made of Solid Vision. As he's flying back to his hideout, Yuto tells him to look behind him, and finds that Yuzu Hiragi had gotten on the plane as well. Yuya panics, saying that the plane can only carry one person at a time, before it crashes into the ocean. Later, Yuzu wakes up at Yuya's hideout, with saying what she did was reckless and that she's the first person to come to his hideout. Yuya explains to Yuzu that he's on the run and needs a place to hide. After Yuzu asks him if he'll teach at her Duel School, Yuya turns down the offer, saying there's something he has to do first. He tells Yuzu that he's been hacking Leo Corporation's Solid Vision to search for a card, Genesis Omega Dragon, a card that will decide the future of the world. After Yuzu reveals that she tricked him into signing a contract, Yuya decides to let Yuzu be his manager. Yuya's computer starts beeping, and he explains that the computer notifies him whenever info about him or Genesis Omega Dragon surfaces. The video is sent by a Leo Corporation agent, Shun Kurosaki, who has defeated Yuzu's father, Syuzo Hiragi, in a Duel, and has taken him hostage. Yuya and Yuzu meet Shun at Deception Valley, and Yuya begins a Duel with Shun to get Syuzo back. Yuya once again tries to use Poppo to retrieve Action Cards, but Shun summons his Raidraptor - Napalm Dragonius, using its effect to inflict 600 damage to Yuya and burn Poppo. As Shun tries to go for another Action Card, Yuya suddenly snatches it, having brought out his paper airplane, which he was able to launch due to the updraft of the fire caused by the effect of Napalm Dragonius. Shun destroys Yuya's Action Card with the Action Card, Sky Fall, which also inflicts 300 damage. This causes Yuya's plane to catch fire, and he jumps to a floating island, nearly sliding off the other side. He begins his turn, summoning Enter-Mate Uni and Enter-Mate Corn, and using Corn's effect to switch them to defense mode so he can add Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon to his hand. He Pendulum Summons Phantom Dragon, and attacks Shun, inflicting 3900 points of combined battle and effect damage. Yuya worries that the damage had hurt Shun, but Shun reveals that pain makes him serious. Shun summons his ace, Raidraptor - Blade Burner Falcon, using it to destroy Phantom Dragon, then destroy Uni and Corn with it's effect. Yuya reveals that when Pendulum Monsters are destroyed, they're sent to the Extra Deck. Shun attacks Yuya again, but Yuya activates Uni's effect from the graveyard, banishing them to lower the damage. With 100 LP left, Yuya Pendulum Summons Phantom Dragon back to the field, with Shun attempting to remove it from play with the Action Card, Sky Meteor, but Yuya activates Persona Dragon's Pendulum Effect, switching it with Phantom Dragon, and causing Sky Meteor to miss it's target. Using Perosona Dragon's effect, he negates Blade Burner Falcon's effect, causing it's ATK to reset to 1000. Persona Dragon attacks and destroys Blade Burner Falcon, winning Yuya the Duel. The blast causes Shun to fall from the top of the Action Field, but Yuya saves him with an umbrella made of Solid Vision. He then advertises Syuzo Duel School with Yuzu and Syuzo, but he gets embarrassed, and teleports them back to Syuzo Duel School using his magic tricks. Back at Syuzo Duel School, Yuya reveals that he has 3 other personalities, shocking Yuzu and Syuzo. According to Yuya, he has 3 other personalities inside, and he doesn't know why. He states that a lot has happened to him, and that his memory is full of holes. He begins to wonder where the other 2 personalities, Yugo and Yuri, went. Yuto covers for them, saying that they're taking a road trip, but they were really erasing his memories. After Yuya questions this, wondering if they were running around inside his head, Syuzo begins to question whether or not Yuya is alright. After Yuzu once again asks about Genesis Omega Dragon, Yuya explains that the card is the ultimate monster, and whoever has it will destroy the world, further shocking Yuzu and Syuzo. Yuzu asks how he knows that, and Yuya says he saw it in a dream, but quickly changes the subject to wanting a different catchphrase. He says he wants to go back to his hideout, and Yuzu says she's going with him since she's his manager. He reluctantly agrees. Later, Yuya's computer begins beeping again, having picked up info on Genesis Omega Dragon. Yuya and Yuzu find that the signal is from the Physical Information Systems building, and decide to go there, thinking part of the card had materialized. Yuya switches with Yuto, and the two sneak in using fake IDs and a hacking device. After finding the room empty, the door shuts behind them, revealing that it was a trap set by Sora Shiunin. Yuto switches with Yuya, and Sora challenges him to a Duel. Before they Duel, they question each other, Sora asking Yuya about himself, while Yuya asks about Genesis Omega Dragon. They both don't say much, and the Duel begins, with Yuya attempting to get an Action Card, but the balloon he bounces off of pops, revealing that the field has booby traps. Sora takes the Action Card and Fusion Summons his ace, Frightfur Bear. Yuya once again attempts to get an Action Card, but the balloon explodes, causing Sora to take it again. After landing, Yuya wonders why the impact of the Solid Vision hurt him that badly. He then proceeds to use and to set the Pendulum Scale, Pendulum Summoning Enter-Mate Handsome Liger. With the combined Pendulum Effects of Ballad and Barracuda, Yuya lowers Frightfur Bear's ATK down to 1000, allowing Handsome Liger to destroy it. Thanks to Handsome Liger's effect, he adds Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon to his hand. Sora attempts to get a third Action Card, but Yuya uses Poppo to take it, saying Sora can't have them all. Using the spell, , Sora revives Frightfur Bear, and proceeds to attack Handsome Liger. Yuto tells Yuya to use his trap, Enter-Mate Show Up, which will double the ATK of Handsome Liger. As Yuya is about to activate it, a pic of Sora and his little sister floats down out of the air. Sora tells Yuya that Reiji will kill his sister if he loses, causing Yuya to not activate the trap, and Handsome Liger is destroyed and equipped to Frightfur Bear, due to Frightfur Bear's effect. At this point, Yuya hears a familiar voice, and Yuri takes over his body and Duels Sora in Yuya's place. Yuri uses Yuya's Ballad and Barracuda to Fusion Summon , and destroys Frightfur Bear. After Yuya tells Yuri he's being too brutal, Yuri states that Sora is lying, causing Sora to reveal the truth. Sora Pendulum Summons and uses the newly summoned monsters to Fusion Summon , reducing Yuri's LP down to 100 while causing significant pain to Yuri. After Sora reveals that he tripled the Solid Vision's damage settings, Yuri switches with Yuya, who is hardly able to stand due to the damage. He tells Sora that he won't forgive him, and proceeds to use Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon and Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon to set the Pendulum Scale, Pendulum Summoning Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon, as well as Ballad and Barracuda. Using Mirage Dragon's effect to prevent destructions and damage in combination with Phantom Dragon, Ballad, Barracuda, and Show Up's effects, deals exactly 1900 damage to Sora, winning the Duel. Angered by Yuya's Dueling style, Sora uses Action Cards to increase his damage, causing the Solid Vision System overload, and a massive explosion happens. Yuya passes out due to the damage. Suddenly, his Duel Disk crackles, and Yugo and his Duel Runner appear. Yugo takes Yuzu back to the hideout. Back at the hideout, Yuya is passed out on his couch. Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri discuss what happened, until Yuri notices that someone is hacking them. Yugo takes off on his Duel Runner, and encounters a mysterious Duelist named Ren. Ren states that he know's Yugo and the others, and that he knows that Yuya and Reiji's fathers, Yusho Sakaki and Leo Akaba, triggered the World Illusion. They begin a Turbo Duel, and at one point, Yugo accidentally speeds off the track. Before he falls to his death, Yuya's subconscious creates a road, allowing Yugo to get back into the Duel. After his Clear Wing Fast Dragon is destroyed, Yugo reveals that his deck was influenced by Yuya, and transfers his monsters into his Pendulum Zones, Pendulum Summoning Clear Wing from Extra Deck, revealing it to be a Synchro Pendulum Monster. He defeats Ren, and they stop. Ren states he has found what he was looking for. A loud pulse can be heard, and Ren states that Yuya has the "Adam Factor". Ren leaves through a portal, and Yuto and Yuri show up. They discuss what Ren had said, a deem him a dangerous enemy. They then notice that some of Yuya's memories have emerged. Not wanting Yuya to remember them, Yugo uses Clear Wing to destroy the memories, which helps jolt Yuya awake. Yuto and Yuri tell Yuya about Ren and the Adam Factor. Yuya asks if Ren wanted to know how close they were to G.O.D., but Yuri says that Ren said nothing about it. Yuzu returns, having gone grocery shopping. Yuya states that he has a friend from "the same era" coming over. The friend is revealed to be Reiji. Yuya states that he may not survive his Duel with Reiji, and he and Reiji disappear through a trapdoor, leaving Yuzu shocked. Yuya and Reiji land underground, near a large escape pod. Yuya and Reiji talk about their fathers, and Yuya asks if they have to fight. Reiji states that he has no grudge against Yuya, but as "originals" from the future, it is their destiny to fight, and that if it weren't for Yusho, Leo would be alive. Yuya begins to state the rules for the Action Duel, but due to Reiji not wanting to recognize the Action Duels, Yuya states that the Duel will be "old style". The Duel begins, with Ren and Eve using a strange device to watch. Ren says that the Duel will show whether or not Reiji also has the Adam Factor that gives G.O.D. eternal life. Yuya shouts his catchphrase, and begins his turn. Even though the Duel isn't an Action Duel, Yuya states that he will still try to entertain Reiji. He uses his Odd-Eyes monsters to set the Pendulum Scale, and Pendulum Summons three Performapal Card Gardnas in defense mode, using their effects to set up a defensive wall of three monsters with 3000 DEF. After making a comment about Yuya strengthening his defenses, Reiji states that he's grateful that Yuya could provide this place for a Duel, making them able to talk about what caused them to come to the past. Reiji tells Yuya about how their fathers worked together, and that they created the Pendulum Summons. He says that G.O.D. came from in between dimensions, and that it's energy destroyed their world, but they somehow ended up in the past. Reiji then uses his D/D Count Surveyor and D/D Scale Surveyor to set the Pendulum Scale, Pendulum Summoning his ace monster, D/D/D Supersight King Zero Maxwell, stating that his mission is to reduce Yuya's existence to zero. Yuya tells him that Maxwell's ATK won't be able to defeat his Card Gardnas. Reiji uses Count Surveyor's Pendulum Effect to merge the Card Gardnas into a single monster with a DEF of 9000, attacks them with Maxwell, whose effect reduces the DEF of a monster it attacks to zero, destroys the Card Gardnas, and deals piercing damage to Yuya. Yuya began his next turn by stating that his destroyed monsters were Pendulum Monsters, and that he could summon them again and again, but Reiji activated Scale Surveyor's effect, "Scale Zero", which set Yuya's Pendulum Scales to zero. At this point, Yuto took over, using the spell, Pendulum Xyz to make Phantom Dragon and Persona Dragon's levels the same, and use them from the Pendulum Zones to Xyz Summon the rank 7 Dark Anthelion Dragon. He then activated it's effect, using an Overlay Unit to halve Zero Maxwell's ATK, reducing it to 1400, have Dark Anthelion gain the lost ATK, and gaining LP equal to the ATK lost, putting his LP at 2600, and Preventing Dark Anthelion's destruction for that turn. Dark Anthelion attacked and destroyed Zero Maxwell with "Absorb Eclipse", but Reiji used Zero Maxwell's effect to reduce the damage to zero. Yuto switched back with Yuya. Due to it being a Pendulum Monster, Reiji once again Pendulum Summoned Zero Maxwell, and used the spell, Block Attack, to put Dark Anthelion in defense mode. Zero Maxwell attacked Dark Anthelion, it's effect reducing Dark Anthelion's defense to zero, and inflicting piercing damage. Yuya activated Dark Anthelion's effect again, halving Zero Maxwell's ATK, having Dark Anthelion gain the lost ATK, and gaining LP equal to the lost ATK, restoring his LP to a full 4000, and once again preventing Dark Anthelion's destruction for a turn. Zero Maxwell's attack hit, reducing Yuya's LP to 2600. Reiji activated a Continuous Trap Card, 00 Rush, allowing Zero Maxwell to attack again, reducing Yuya's LP to 1200 once again. Yuya activated a spell, Pendulum Halt, drawing two cards, including Dowsing Fusion, which Yuri saw as his cue to take over. Yuri activated Dowsing Fusion, using Phantom Dragon and Person Dragon is his graveyard to Fusion Summon Starving Venemy Dragon. Due to facing Pendulum Xyz and Pendulum Fusion, Reiji stated he was finally entertained. Yuri activated Starving Venemy's effect, having it gain the effects of Zero Maxwell, as well as decrease Zero Maxwell's ATK by 500, and inflict 500 damage to Reiji. Starving Venemy and Dark Anthelion attacked Zero Maxwell, reducing Reiji's LP to 2600, but due to Reiji's trap, Dimension Drape, Zero Maxell wasn't destroyed. Yuri made a comment that reducing Reiji's LP to zero wouldn't be easy, and that he wasn't surprised that Yuya was having trouble. After setting a card, he said that he would stay and fight Reiji, but Yuya wanted to speak to Reiji, so he switched places with him. Yuya proceeded to tell Reiji about the true reason he came to the current era. He woke up in an escape pod during the world's destruction. Yusho told Yuya he was triggering the World Illusion, his greatest trick, and that it was up to Yuya to find how G.O.D. was created. After Yuya arrived six months ago, he wanted to find Reiji. Reiji stated that Yuya must defeat him in order him to believe what Yuya was saying. Reiji proceeded to summon a new D/D/D monster D/D/D Destiny King Zero Laplace, which has an effect that made it's ATK double the ATK of any monster it battles, and inflict piercing battle damage. Yuya activated a trap, Trick Barrier, making it so Reiji had to attack Starving Venemy first. Reiji then used a continous spell, Endless Seal, to add Block Attack back to his hand, and switch Starving Venemy to defense mode, which had zero defense due to Reiji's Creative Destruction. Laplace attacked Starving Venemy, making it's ATK 5000, but due to the effect that Starving Venemy gained from Zero Maxell, Yuya took zero damage, and placed Starving Venemy in his Pendulum Zone since it was destroyed, as well as drawing a card from Trick Barrier. Zero Laplace then attack Dark Anthelion, making it's ATK 6000, but due to Starving Venemy's Pendulum Effect, Yuya reduced the damage to zero. Due to Dark Anthelion's effect, Yuya placed it into his Pendulum Zone. After Yuya drew a card for his turn, Reiji reduced Yuya's Pendulum Scales to zero once again. Yuya shouted his catchphrase, "Ladies and gentlemen!", and stated that he was about to use something called "Overscale Pendulum". Non-canon .]] Yuya is shown facing Reiji Akaba in an Action Duel in the special manga chapter. He is 14 years old and aims to be a Pro Duelist. Yuya uses the same strategies as his anime counterpart, using his "Entermate" monsters to explore the field, like riding on "Entermate Silver Claw", for example. He is also able to perform Pendulum Summons in the manga, although how he got his Pendulum Monsters is not explained. Yuya keeps his anime counterpart's opinion regarding Action Duels: he believes that Duels are entertainment, and should be "happy, fun and silly". Decks Canon Like his anime counterpart, Yuya runs an "Enter-Mate/Odd-Eyes" Deck revolved around Pendulum Summon.At first, the name used in the official English version of the manga for Yuya's archetype was "Enter-Mate", a literal translation of the Japanese name. However, starting from Scale 15, they changed the name to "Performapal", the name used in the TCG. Unlike similar characters (e.g. Yugi Muto, Yuma Tsukumo), Yuya uses a completely different Deck from his partner(s). If any of his counterparts takes over Yuya's body during a Duel, the contents of their Deck will change along with their persona. Furthermore, at the same rate as Yuya influences his counterparts' Decks (such as evolving Yugo's "Clearwing Fast Dragon" into a Pendulum Monster), Yuya's Deck appears to be influenced by his counterparts as well, with Yuya using "Mirage", "Persona" and "Phantom" monsters when Dueling alongside Yuto, or using "Rose" and "Handsome" monsters when Dueling alongside Yuri.